Trędowata/I/21
Kategoria:Trędowata XXI Wrzesień pierwszego dnia ozłocił świat cudną pogodą. Słońce zalewało pola, błękit nieba miał tony czyste, ale już trochę bledsze w kolorycie. Rżyska żółciały, napiętrzone stertami. Leciuchny pierwszy odcień jesieni bujał w powietrzu. Umilkły przepiórki, zbożowe terkotki, w trawach i ugorach ćwierkały koniki polne. Gniada czwórka ze Słodkowic rwała pomiędzy polami, ciągnąc za sobą strojne lando i strojne postacie siedzących w nim kobiet. Pani Elzonowska, Stefcia i Lucia jechały do kościoła. Niedzielne tłumy pobożnych sunęły bokiem drogi w barwnych strojach, rozweselone pomyślnym ukończeniem zbiorów, hałaśliwe. Pani Idalia razem z pogodą była słoneczna. Wesoło zagadywała siedzącą obok Stefcię. często spoglądając na nią z prawdziwym upodobaniem. Stefcia wyglądała niesłychanie. Szaroniebieski jedwabny płaszczyk otulał ją miękkimi zwojami, czyniąc jej jasną płeć bardziej przejrzystą. Rozmawiała z ożywieniem, oczy jej błyszczały, jednak dostrzegało się w nich tęsknotę; wyraz dawniej nie znany malował się w twarzy. Czasami ciemne gęste brwi zsuwała niecierpliwie. jakby przed natrętną myślą, której odepchnąć nie mogła. Ale ten niepokój nadawał jej twarzy nowego uroku, co z wesołym ożywieniem tworzyło połączenie szczególne i śliczne. W kościele zebrało się dużo okolicznej inteligencji, wiele osób z tych niższych sfer, z którymi Słodkowce nie zawierały bliższych stosunków. Wszyscy po zamianie ukłonów z panią Idalią i Lucią spoglądali na nie z tym mimowolnym uszanowaniem, jakie nakazuje sobie starożytność rodu i wysokie stanowisko społeczne. Na innych wywierał wrażenie nawet wspaniały zaprzęg i mitry książęce na okularach koni i że panie te są mieszkankami pałacu. Panny i młodzież patrzyli głównie na Stefcię, robiąc przy tym rozmaite uwagi. Mężczyźni przypatrywali się jej urodzie i wszyscy musieli przyznać, że jest ładna, bardzo wytworna i zupełnie pałacowa. Panie zaczęły ją cicho krytykować; jeden z panów szepnął: “sznytowa dziewczyna”, i przymiotnik ten zyskał uznanie w kółku męskim. Wiedzieli o Stefci, że jest córką zamożnego obywatela z Królestwa. Objaśniał ich Wiluś Szeliga. który w czasie wakacji włóczył się po okolicy. Ze słów jego odgadli, że student kocha się w pannie Rudeckiej, śledzono ją z tym większym zaciekawieniem. Przed samym rozpoczęciem sumy zrobił się ruch przed zakrystią i wszedł Waldemar. Wrażenie wzrosło. Oderwane od Stefci spojrzenia spoczęły na ordynacie. Był on rzadkim gościem w tym kościele. Pani Idalia na jego widok podniosła brwi zdziwione. Stefcia oblała się gwałtownym rumieńcem. Nieprzewidziane ujrzenie jego wstrząsnęło nią silnie. Od owego ranka, kiedy był dla niej tak chłodnym, nie widziała go wcale. Upłynął miesiąc, on nie przyjeżdżał. Teraz nagle zjawił się w kościele, w którym prawie nie bywał. Może przeczuł, że i one są tutaj? Waldemar podszedł do stalli, powitał panie i zajął miejsce obok Stefci, siedzącej z brzegu. Pani Idalia pochyliła głowę w tył i spytała szeptem: – Waldy, czy jedziesz z Głębowicz? – Nie, byłem w Słodkowcach – brzmiała odpowiedź. – Tiens!Tiens (fr.) – Ach, tak! więc wiedziałeś, że tu jesteśmy? – Wiedziałem. – Dobrze zrobiłeś, Waldy! – wtrąciła szeptem Lucia. Waldemar wyprostował się i teraz dopiero zauważył pełne ławki naprzeciw. Na gęste ukłony odpowiedział długim skinieniem głowy. Do Stefci nie mówił nic; parę razy spojrzał bokiem na jej ładny profil, schylony nad książką, i żywe kolory na twarzy. Wiedział, że on je wywołał, spostrzegł wrażenie, jakie zrobił na niej wejściem do kościoła. Był zadowolony i podniecony, czuł dziwną ulgę, że ją ma przy sobie. Z rozkoszą śledził każde jej poruszenie i oddech; nie patrząc wiedział, jak ubrana. I wszystko mu się podobało, wszystko miało dla niego urok. Po dłuższym niewidzeniu znalazł ją jeszcze ładniejszą i bardziej upragnioną. Zaczynał ją po swojemu analizować, ale prędko spostrzegł, że wobec niej na nic się to nie zdało, i uległ wrażeniu. A Stefcia dopiero teraz odczuła, że pomimo starań nie zdołała o nim zapomnieć, że ta nieokreślona tęsknota, jakiej nie mogła zrozumieć, była za nim. Świadomość tego sprawiała jej ból i nieznaną rozkosz. Słowa modlitwy mieszała z myślami, nic nie odczuwając silniej nad to, że on siedzi obok, że po miesiącu rozłączenia znowu są razem i tak blisko. Ostrożnie spojrzała na jego rękę, opartą o pulpit ławki. Widziała końce rękawów palta i brzeżek mankietów. Kiedy dawał pieniądze na tacę, błysnął na jego palcu ogromny brylant. Stefcia musiała więc użyć całego wysiłku pamięci, ażeby przypomnieć sobie, że ten brylant widziała zawsze u niego. Na razie była pewna, że jest to pierścień zaręczynowy. Słyszała o odmowie hrabianki Barskiej Lignickiemu, potem Waldemar wyjechał z Głębowicz. W Słodkowcach komentowano ten wyjazd, łącząc go bezpośrednio z hrabianką. Pani Idalia twierdziła, że teraz nastąpią zaręczyny. Pan Maciej wątpił, ale stanowczo nie przeczył. Tylko panna Rita śmiała się z urojeń słodkowickich, a Trestka dowodził głośno, że hrabiance Barskiej “ordynackie niebezpieczeństwo” nie grozi ani trochę. Ta para miała pewniki niezbite. Wtem Lucia pociągnęła Stefcię za rękę. – Czego oni tak na nas patrzą? Czy my dzicy? Zapytana podniosła oczy na ławki. Wszyscy spoglądali na Waldemara, przenosząc wzrok z niego na nią. Ogarnął ją niesmak. – Jacy niedelikatni! – pomyślała. Lucia z kolei zaczepiła Waldemara: – Waldy, nie pozwalasz się modlić! – Komu?... tobie?... – Tym państwu naprzeciw. Waldemar nic nie odpowiedział. I on zauważył uporczywy wzrok przeciwległych ławek, ale już do tego przywykł; natomiast myślał patrząc na modlącą się Stefcię: – Czy ona się modli naprawdę?... Był pewnym, że ona jest pod wrażeniem jego obecności; to go upajało, nie chciał się rozczarować. Jednocześnie wzruszał go widok jej pobożnego skupienia. Stefcia po pierwszym wstrząśnieniu, ochłonąwszy, zatopiła się w modlitwie. Nigdy może nie miała tak szczerego natchnienia. W duszy jej śpiewał jakiś sonet radosny. Zrywały się w niej nieznane uczucia, ogarniał ją spokój, słodycz zalewała serce. Dziękując Bogu za tę chwilę, pragnęła przedłużyć ją do nieskończoności. On siedział przy niej, dotykał jej ramieniem, czuła wzrok jego na sobie i była szczęśliwą. Jej spokój wewnętrzny odmalował się na twarzy niebywałym wyrazem. Waldemar patrzał na nią z czułością nie znaną sobie dotąd. Odgadywał, że jest szczęśliwą, że jej modlitwa płynie ze szczęścia, i wierzył, że modli się szczerze. Był poruszony, uwidoczniało się to we wzroku, jakim ją ogarniał. – Taka kobieta, gdy modli się, jest aniołem – powtarzał w myśli. Wobec niej pesymizm jego ginął, cynik i filozof przeistaczał się, skrywał za ścianę bardziej idealną. Ta dziewczyna wchodziła mu do duszy wolno, ale stale, wsiąkała w jego istotę, pobudziła pragnienia. Oboje siedzieli w milczeniu, ale tak on jak i ona odczuwali się wzajemnie. Gdy ksiądz odszedł od ołtarza, pani Idalia powstała pierwsza. Na cmentarzu spotkali całe towarzystwo. Pani Idalia, w świetnym usposobieniu, witała się uprzejmie, łaskawa i promieniejąca. Waldemar witał panie. Otoczyli go starsi i młodzi mężczyźni. Każdy chciał zamienić choć parę słów z ordynatem, jeden przed drugim pragnął okazać, że jest na lepszej stopie z tym świetnym przedstawicielem magnaterii. Pani Elzonowska raczyła zapytać kilka pań, dlaczego tak rzadko odwiedzają Słodkowce. Nie robiła tego w formie zaprosin, ale przez grzeczność. Stefcia spojrzała na nią zdziwiona; nieczęsto zdarzał się dumnej pani podobny humor. Kilka panien, zawiedzionych obojętnością Waldemara, podeszło do Stefci i Luci. Posypały się liczne pytania i lakoniczne odpowiedzi. Lucia milczała, jakby zalękniona. Na dany znak przez Waldemara podjechało lando ze Słodkowic i amerykan głębowicki, zaprzężony w cztery muzy. Waldemar usiadł z paniami na przednim siedzeniu obok Luci. Jeszcze trochę ukłonów – i pojechali. Za nimi potoczył się pąsowy amerykan. Skoro tylko lando ruszyło, Lucia. korzystając z rozmowy matki z Waldemarem, rzekła do Stefci po francusku: – Ach, nareszcie! Ja się ich instynktownie boję!... – Teraz ja powtórzę twe zapytanie: czy oni dzicy? – odrzekła Stefcia z bladym uśmiechem. – Ach! nie dzicy, ale jacyś inni, nie nasza sfera... – Za wcześnie ci, Luciu, decydować o tym – rzekł ostro Waldemar. Lucia zmieszała się, spojrzała z przestrachem na matkę, zwiesiła głowę i szepnęła: – Przepraszam... Pani Idalia spytała niecierpliwie: – Czy długo bawiłeś, Waldy, w Orzelsku u Barskich? – Nie byłem tam wcale. Pani Idalia zrobiła wielkie oczy. Ogromne zdziwienie odmalowało się na jej twarzy. – Voyons! nie byłeś u Barskich? Gdzież byłeś tak długo? – Skąd takie przypuszczenie? ja w Orzelsku?... Jestem w komitecie organizacyjnym wystawy i w tej sprawie jeździłem do W., przy tym musiałem się zająć umieszczeniem koni, które prowadzę. – Więc chyba nie wiesz, co zaszło u Barskich? Waldemar uśmiechnął się ubawiony. – Owszem, wiem od początku do końca. – Do jakiego końca? – Ciocia mówi o odmowie hrabianki Legnickiemu? A więc znam tę sprawę od początku starań księcia do kosza, jaki mu ofiarowano. – I cóż na to mówisz? – Nic. Życzę hrabiance Melanii nowego zwycięstwa i narzeczonego. – Którym będzie? – O! tak dalece nie przewiduję. Do startu staną legiony, ale kto otrzyma palmę... pewno i hrabianka jeszcze nie wie, cóż mówić o mnie – drwił z komiczną miną. Pani Idalia wybuchnęła: – Wiesz równie dobrze, jak ona i my wszyscy, kto najprędzej otrzyma ową palmę. – Niestety! nie jestem domyślny. – Ach, Waldy! irytujesz mię. Voilá que tu es ridicule!Voilá que tu es ridicule! (fr.) – Oto, jaki jesteś śmieszny! Otrzymanie jej od ciebie zależy. – Ale ja nie będę się o nią starał – odrzekł dobitnie, już podrażniony. – Dlaczego? – Pozwoli ciocia, ale to jest już wyłącznie moja rzecz. Kwestia rozstrzygnęła się. Pani Idalia spochmurniała jak noc. Wtem zawołała Lucia: – Bardzo się z tego cieszę. Nie cierpię tej Melanii Barskiej. – Lucie, soyez tranquillesoyez tranquille (fr.) – bądź spokojna, uspokój się – zgromiła ją matka. Biednej Luci nic się dziś nie udawało. Waldemar zaczął inną rozmowę. Mówił o przyszłej wystawie, urządzenie jej porównywał do wystaw zagranicznych, wygłaszając zdania bardzo trafne i oryginalne. Stefci nie narzucał się, ale zręcznie wciągał ją w rozmowę, tak że właściwie oboje tylko mówili. Lucia siedziała nadąsana, pani Idalia ponura. Tak dojechali do Słodkowic. Do pana Macieja siedzącego w swym gabinecie wpadła pani Idalia i ze wzburzeniem zapytała: – Czy papo rozmawiał z Waldemarem? Czy papo wie o wszystkim? Starzec spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – Widziałem go zaledwie chwilę, bo dowiedziawszy się, że jesteście w kościele, pojechał za wami, nawet koni nie zmieniał. – Więc papo nic nie wie?... – Co się stało? Na Boga, mów!... – Och! niechże się papo nie przejmuje. Jest źle, ale nic nie grozi temu... temu beniamin- kowi. Niech sobie papo wyobrazi, że on nie był w Orzelsku i z całą bezczelnością dowodzi mi, że nie. myśli zupełnie o hrabiance. N’est-il pas fou?N’est-il pas fou? (fr.) – Czyż nie jest szalony? Pan Maciej uśmiechnął się. – Moja Idalko, nie pojmuję twego wzburzenia. Dawno wiedziałem, że Barska nie dla niego. Nawet mówiłem ci o tym. – Ależ dlaczego? gdzie znajdzie odpowiedniejszą partię, nazwisko, posag? – Przepraszam cię! Waldemar może pozwolić sobie na wybór żony dowolny, bez oglądania się na posag i partię – a co do nazwiska, to tych mamy więcej w kraju, nawet lepszych!... – A cóż on może mieć przeciw samej Melanii? Panna piękna, kształcona za granicą, une fille très gentille!une fille très gentille (fr.) – bardzo miła panna... – Widocznie on ma inne zapatrywania. Zresztą może jej wszystkie zalety uznawać, ale... nie jest ona w jego stylu. – Niechże papo na niego wpłynie. Pan Maciej rzucił się na fotelu. – O nie! tego nie żądaj, tego się nie spodziewaj! oboje z twoją matką byliśmy nieszczęśliwi dzięki podobnym wpływom. Nie ja będę je odnawiał! – Przesada! La majesté de la bagatelle!La majesté de la bagatelle! (fr.) – Majestat drobnostki – sarknęła pani Idalia. – Do czego to podobne! Melania odrzuca najlepsze partie dla niego, a on grymasi. Będzie żałował poniewczasie, jak mu ją odbiją, co możliwe, bo to dumna dziewczyna! Baronowa wyszła z gabinetu. Pan Maciej, patrząc na nią, szepnął: – Przesada, że ja i Gabriela byliśmy nieszczęśliwi; przesada, że zbrodnią jest zabić lub nakazać miłość; przesada, że drogę do szczęścia trzeba samemu torować, chcąc mieć lekką starość. Wszystko przesada! Gdzież smutna prawda?... Starzec opuścił głowę na piersi.